Wanting More
by Bobbie23
Summary: Set during season seven, Morgan needs Emily help on a team night out.


Author Note – when I started writing this, I intended it to be something completely different. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer – I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

Wanting More

It had started a few months ago. She didn't know how. He had dropped her off after a Sunday morning workout session and before she realised it, she had leant in and kissed him on the cheek. Neither of them had registered the action till Emily was out of the car, and she paused as she shut the door behind her.

Morgan had been in the break room with Garcia and Reid when Emily had entered the bullpen the following morning. He had silently pulled her a mug from the shelf and poured her a cup, giving her a reassuring smile as he passed it to her. They didn't mention the kiss at all.

A week later they had gone to the cinema with Reid, Garcia and Kevin. The seats had to be in two rows, Morgan and Emily sitting behind the other three as they watched the latest scifi adventure. Both Emily and Morgan had been bored throughout the film and had been distracted by tiggling Reid. They were both shushed by a woman behind them as they laughed quietly at the look that Reid sent them after swatting their hands away. After taking Reid for a drink to apologise, Morgan had walked her home. That time Morgan had been the one to lean and kiss her on the cheek. Both of them pulled back, locking eyes with one another. Emily saw a twinge of pink creeping up his neck as she felt the heat in her cheeks. They exchanged a shy smile as Morgan scratched the back of his neck.

"Good night Morgan,"Emily said as she turned to unlock her front door.

"Night Em," he said as he walked away. Just before she entered her apartment, she looked in his direction, only to see him looking back at her. He gave her a small wink as he let himself into the stairwell of her building.

Once again neither of them mentioned the kiss and over the coming weeks it became a part of how they parted. Their playful flirting was constant. Even though they kept it low key at work, some of their more curious colleagues were beginning to notice their behaviour. Garcia had jokingly accused Morgan of cheating on her with Emily. Both of them had schooled their features in repsonse, but still neither of them discussed whatever was going on with them.

They had been close before Emily had to leave, but since her return they had a deeper, more emotional attachment between them. Despite the limp armed hug that she had received from a shocked Morgan, Emily had felt his erratic heartbeat as he tentatively lifted his hand to her shoulder while she held him close in the conference room on the day of her return. After Morgan admitted his fear about his reactions with her being in the field with him, Emily had noticed every glance, every twitch when a suspect got too close to her, the tensing of his muscles, clenching of his fingers, the narrowing of his eyes.

The workout sessions helped, and they fell into an easy rhythm in the field. The only slight lapse happened when she was shot by an Unsub. When they talked about it on the plane ride home, Emily had decided to ease the tension between them by teasing him. She had been relieved when Morgan had eventually started laughing with her. That night Morgan had driven her home and come in for dinner, they had ended up watching a movie until Morgan had noticed Emily trying to hide a yawn.

As he said goodbye he had left his lips had brushed against her cheek, and he paused slightly as his fingertips skimmed the sling. Emily closed the door with a disappointed sigh. For the next few days he insisted on driving her to and from work while her arm was in the sling, their goodbye gesture exchanged daily before she left his car.

A month later they had a rare team night out where all of them could make it; Hotch, JJ and Penelope had even bought Beth, Will, and Kevin. Rossi had taken it upon himself to teach Reid how to play pool. It had taken him about three shots to realise that Reid knew how to play and was hustling him, now they were locked in a battle, both having won the same amount of games. Emily knew that one of the team would eventually have to step in.

Over the years, Emily had witnessed Morgan in action when it came to picking up women. While he would never take anyone home on their team nights, he would get their numbers to call them later. But that night, there had been a group of younger women. One in particular was acting quite predatory-like towards Morgan and he had been a bit uncomfortable. He had stood closely behind Emily as she sat talking to Beth and Hotch at the table. Emily's head snapped around to look at him when she felt him slip his arm around her waist and rest his hand on her stomach.

Morgan had seen her confusion and leant down to whisper in her ear. "Play along, please," he spoke in a seductive tone, so that to anyone outside of their group who saw them they would assume they were a couple.

Emily looked over his shoulder and the younger woman shot Emily a glare full of jealousy. Emily turned her attention back to Morgan; the pleading in his eyes combined with irritation that Emily felt towards the girl won her over. But she couldn't resist teasing him first. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it the kisses that were brushed against cheeks in the previous weeks, maybe it was a combination of both that gave Emily the confidence to curl her hand around his shirt and tug him closer to whisper in his ear.

"Derek Morgan I never thought I would see the day where you would be scared of the opposite sex?"

He kept his seductive smile in place as he replied. "That girl is way too young. I may have been interested a few years ago, but not anymore, I want more than a one night thing, something more than just physical." His eyes darkened and she knew that he was acknowledging what had been building between them in the previous weeks. "Help me out here Princess," he begged.

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll make it worth your while," Morgan promised with a wink. Emily rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Beth as she placed her hand over Morgan's one on her waist, her fingers intertwining with his as he stroked her through her clothes, sending tingles down her spine. She winked at Beth, and the other woman nodded that she understood what they were doing. Hotch also understood, but didn't look that happy about it.

An hour later Hotch and Beth had just left and Morgan had gone to the bar to refresh his and Emily's drinks when the girl approached him. Emily watched with a smirk on her face as she watched him squirm and try to turn her down politely but even Emily could see how persistent she was. He managed to shake the girl off as he returned to the table. Morgan took his position behind Emily as she turned to look at him over her shoulder. Emily watched as the girl shrugged, and threw a glare in Emily's direction as she stomped off to find her friends.

"Your new friend's persistent, isn't she?" Her grin was wide as Morgan shook his head.

"I thought you were gonna help me out, not tease me."

"Can't I do both?" Emily tilted her head to the side, her tongue peeking out between her teeth. She loved playing with him this way. Emily felt the vibrations from his deep chuckle as Morgan moved closer, his chest touching her back.

"Come on Em," his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke. Emily couldn't help the shiver that coursed through her; she had to bite her lip to stop a moan escaping. "Can you be a bit more convincing?"

"And how do you propose I do that?" Their eyes locked in an exchange full of longing which neither thought they could resist for much longer; it wasn't about saving him from an overzealous admirer anymore, it was about them. His eyes flicked down to her lips, and unconsciously her tongue slipped out to moisten them. Emily saw his Adams' apple bob as he continued to look at her. Her head tilted upwards of its own accord as Morgan shuffled closer.

The spell was broken by the arrival of Penelope and Kevin. "What are you two kids up to?" Kevin asked as they took the seats opposite the partners. If Penelope had witnessed the exchange between herself and Morgan as she approached the table she didn't mention it. Emily was eternally grateful for that.

Emily was first to regain her senses as she turned to their friends. Morgan still stood directly behind her but he'd leant up so he could address the table instead of just Emily. "I'm playing bodyguard for Morgan," Emily explained with a wink. Kevin seemed confused by her explanation, but Penelope smiled knowingly.

"Oh, the man-eater in the making?" The blonde clarified, indicating with a subtle nod of her head towards the topic of their conversation. Emily nodded as she heard Morgan groan from behind her.

"In the making? She's already formed," Morgan said making Emily laugh as she gave him a sympathetic smile. "And Prentiss seems to be enjoying the fact that she's set her sights on me. She's not a very good bodyguard. Baby Girl, you gonna save me?"

"Oh you poor baby," Penelope smiled. Apparently she was siding with Emily in teasing him about his current situation. "I just think it's an excuse to have Emily all to yourself for the evening." At Morgan's slight frown she continued. "I mean our raven haired beauty is wearing a smoking hot dress, killer heels that I would die for, and every single man in this place is drooling over the sight of her all the while having to watch her wrapped around you all night." Penelope's eyes widened as she said the last part. "And now I realise I may have had too much to drink, and given me a bit too much courage," she looked at them apologetically. "Sorry."

The rest of the table's occupants were just as shocked as she was, and an awkward silence fell upon them. Both Emily and Derek were too surprised to deny Penelope's words; Penelope trying to find the words to suitably apologise. Kevin looked between Penelope and the other couple for a few moments before he clapped his hands together. "Okay, let's all agree that Emily is hot, and leave that conversation there," he nodded in Emily's direction and she smiled in return, grateful that he had tried to cut through the tension with a joke, and the pink hue that had graced her cheeks for a few seconds faded away. It worked on Morgan and Penelope as they smiled and nodded as well.

For a while they fell into an easier conversation, before Emily and Morgan helped Kevin get Penelope into a cab. The technical analyst made Emily promise to have brunch the next day to make amends, Emily agreed readily. The two partners stood in silence on the sidewalk looking at the cab pull away for a few moments.

"So," Morgan started, he had his hands in his pockets as he turned to look at Emily. "Do you wanna go back in?" He nodded in the direction of the bar. Emily looked at the door briefly. Inside she could see Reid and Rossi standing at the bar talking to some women who had been watching their pool tournament. Everyone else from their team had gone home for the night. Even the girl who had been making advances towards Morgan had left with her friends.

Emily shook her head. "No, I want to go home and take these heels off, they're killing me." He looked down at her shoes and laughed.

"Garcia was right; they're killer heels," he smiled at her grimace. After a moment, Morgan added, "You look amazing Emily." She felt the heat in her face as she glanced away before meeting his eyes again, a wide grin now in place.

"I thought we all agreed I was hot," Morgan laughed and nodded. Silence overcame them as their eyes locked again, both acutely aware that they were alone again. "Walk me home," she ordered gently as she took a step towards him, her hand outstretched.

Morgan took her hand gently as they fell into step beside one another. "You sure you're gonna make it in those heels Princess?" Her responding unguarded laugh was his reward.

"Yeah I'll survive," she started. "It's only a few blocks, and after being in that stuffy bar I need some fresh air."

The two agents continued to walk towards Emily's place in a comfortable silence. As they crossed the street Emily started to speak. "Seriously, why were you so put off by that girl tonight? She was pretty, a little aggressive, but you've never backed away from that. Most of the time I've seen you encourage it."

Morgan was silent for a few paces as he formulated his answer. "What I said earlier was the truth, I'm not interested in that kind of thing now," he paused, unsure if he should continue. He felt Emily's shoulder bump his, and he met her eyes, she was silently urging him to continue, reassuring him that is was safe to tell her the truth. "It's been a while since I hooked up with some random woman."

"Really?" She asked. Morgan nodded, and he felt her fingers tighten their hold on his. "I know how that is," Emily confessed. They turned into her street.

"With our schedules there isn't much time to meet someone, when you do it's only a matter of time before they start to resent the amount of time apart."

"Can you be there to back me up the next time I have to explain that to PG and JJ?" Emily smiled at him.

"They just want you to be happy."

"I know that, but I am happy," she said quietly and Morgan picked up on the uncertainty in her voice. "I love being home, hanging out with you guys, working with the team…" Emily trailed off.

"But?" Morgan asked.

"Sometimes I do want more," she whispered. Their eyes locked as they paused a few paces from her building

"Me too," he agreed. "If I hadn't needed a 'bodyguard' tonight, would you have been looking to meet up with someone?" Morgan wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer as they reached the stairs of her building. Emily was still pondering her answer as she stepped up onto the first step, her hand stretched out behind her as she tried to lead Morgan up to the entrance, but he held her hand firmly as stood still at the bottom of the stairs. As she felt him tug her hand gently, Emily turned to face him, her confusion evident. "Would it have been someone else walking you home tonight?"

Emily took deep, shaky breath. "Morgan," she lifted her free hand to rest on his shoulder as she looked into his deep brown eyes. "I asked _you_ to take me home."

"You are home," Morgan told her as he felt the fingertips toying with the collar of his shirt. Suddenly her hand grasped his face as she ducked her head to press her lips to his. Both of Morgan's hands immediately went to Emily's hips as he pulled her closer to him. The action surprised Emily as she braced her other hand on his shoulder.

Morgan could felt rather than heard Emily's soft moan as he teased her lip with his tongue. She opened herself up to him as he deepened the kiss. She sighed into him as their tongues duelled. They lost themselves in their kiss until the need for air became too much. Morgan gave her small kiss as she whimpered at the loss of his touch. He didn't relinquish his hold on her, nor did she move away from him as she leant her forehead on his.

"Come in," Emily told him. For a moment he stared at her, searching her eyes for any trace of uncertainty. He found none. The tension between them had been building up slowly for weeks now. There would be no turning back after tonight.

"Are you sure?" He asked and was relieved when he felt Emily nod against him and he watched as her tongue darted out to trace her lower lip.

"Come in," she ordered him gently as her fingers wrapped around his again as she began to lead him into her building.

…..

The following morning, Emily woke to the sound incessant noises, her phone, someone banging on the front door, and the sound of her shower running. The most insistent of which being her phone. She groped blindly for it on her bedside cabinet, without checking caller ID she answered.

"Prentiss," her voice still rough with sleep.

"Hey Em," Penelope called cheerily through the phone. Even though Emily could hear the delicate tone in her voice, she envied the fact that her friend could sound that happy with a hangover. "I'm here to take you to brunch."

"Give me a minute, I'll come and open the door." Before Penelope could say anything else, Emily hung up. As she rolled out of bed, Emily grabbed a large grey shirt from the floor and slipped her arms through the sleeves before doing the buttons up, not really paying attention to what it was as long as it covered what she needed it to.

Emily padded out her bedroom and into the hallway when she heard the shower running again. Her sleep riddled mind caught up with the situation. Morgan had spent the night. Morgan was in her shower and Penelope was at the front door.

She reached the door and took a deep breath before undoing the lock and opening the door. Emily saw Penelope's smile first, and she plastered one on her own face in response.

"Hey, I'm sorry I woke you but I really wanted…" Penelope trailed off as she took in Emily's attire. Looking her up and down again, Penelope finally looked up at her friend. "I'm gonna go, leave you to wake up a little more."

"What? You don't have to go Pen, I'll be ready in about half an hour," Emily told her.

"Em," Penelope's hand rested on her arm as the techie peered at Emily over the top of her glasses. "You're wearing the shirt Morgan wore to the bar last night."

Emily's mouth dropped open as she looked down at herself. It was indeed the shirt Morgan had worn the night before. In her mind she remembered vividly undoing the buttons before pushing it from Morgan's shoulders. "Uh, about that…" Emily started but she got no further as Penelope held up a hand to stop her.

"I'm guessing he's the one in the shower," Emily nodded. Penelope leaned in conspiratorially. "I want all the details." She kissed Emily on the cheek before pulling in back. "I'm going to leave you to it, and I will speak to you later. I'm so happy for you." With a wink Penelope turned and breezed out of the apartment.

Emily stood in the open doorway for a moment as her eyes followed the blonde down the corridor before she disappeared into the stairwell. She closed the door slowly as she heard the bathroom door open. Morgan popped his head around the door frame and smiled at the sight of her in his shirt. Their eyes met shyly for the first time that morning. They had spent the night exploring each other's bodies as they made love.

"Was that Garcia I heard?" He asked.

"We were supposed to have brunch," Emily reminded him, a warm smile on her face. "But now I suspect it will be a ladies night, where I'm going to be grilled for information." She started to walk towards him, her fingers reaching for the buttons of the shirt, undoing them as she got closer. Morgan's smile got wider as her smile turned seductive.

"Looks like I have you to myself for a little bit longer then," he said as she shrugged the shirt away as she walked past him into the bathroom.

"I seem to recall you promising to 'make it worth my while' to be your bodyguard last night. It's time to pay up," she told him as she stepped under the water as she beckoned him to follow her.


End file.
